High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. These high-clearance sprayers require numerous hoses, tubes, and the like for hydraulic systems, wet systems that include liquid product and rinse liquid dispensing capabilities, and other systems such as brake hand propel hoses. Many of the hoses, tubes, and the like have different diameters. Routing and securing such elongate routed components can be an important part of vehicle design in order to provide a neat appearance while offering protection for the hoses, tubes and the like. However, the lengths and bulk of the hoses, tubes, and the like of large and complex off-road agricultural vehicles make them difficult to work with, which can make repeatable installation difficult and time-consuming.
Sometimes, these hoses and tubes are routed through two hose-supporting plates that are mounted upright, aligned with each other, and extend transversely from an outside wall of the frame. Both of these plates have openings extending into their outer edge or edges to accommodate the hoses and tubes. Typically, an inside plate holds propel hoses and an outside plate holds suspension cross-over hoses, case drain hoses, park brake hoses, and dynamic/service brake hoses. As a result, multiple different parts need to be inventoried for the different hose-supporting plates, which have to be separately installed. Additionally, the outer plate must be completely removed to service the hoses held by the inside plate.